


Who Intended It To Go This Far?

by IndigoLocket (orphan_account)



Series: Who Intended It To Go This Far? [1]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Idk-- i just like Matt and Matthias' relationship-, M/M, Matthew help Matthias love himself pleaseeeee, Might turn this into a group of oneshots, Multi, Nah that's OD!Edd-, Please Don't Kill Me, Somebody help the gingers pls, Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers, The Author Regrets Nothing, This better not be no twincest--, Tom is just about done, Torad just stands and watches, Tord does what he wants, Tori is Best Mom, Where tf am I going with this I have yet to l e a r n, contains a lot?? of Au's?? For an Au?? This should stop-, i was bored, idk most likely 5 chapters maybe??, short series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 14:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/IndigoLocket
Summary: "The male's sudden shout was grating,and loud,but it helped drag attention to what the hell was going on outside. Great, another set of fucking twins."Or maybe just a sorry excuse for combing things into a cafe/twinz AU?s





	Who Intended It To Go This Far?

Tick................

Tock.............

Tick.....

Tock........

His 'eye' twitched a little bit, resting his head on his elbow and staring at the wooden clock on the wall while looking as peeved as ever, had he of known he was gonna be hired, and forced to work even during the most boring of hours. He probably wouldn't of allowed his younger, much more "enthusiastic" twin sibling to talk him into doing this job on the weekends, said twin also working here as well and doing something. While he was stuck doing...Nothing, as uninteresting that was it was how it is. The chestnut-haired boy's 'voided' eyes glaring at the small second hands on the clock was now getting tedious, and only flowing more pain into his growing headache than there already was, it seemed like time couldn't fly by fast enough. He gritted his teeth, clasping one hand plainly on the table he was currently leaning over with two customer seats sitting right beside him, the entire cafe falling dim with light in a few areas and the lighting being as bright as a night-light can provide, he was sulking in plain annoyance. 

It wasn't like he had too much of a problem with the afternoon-shift at all , in fact, he enjoyed it a lot more than carrying on with the slightly more busy hours of the day, and maybe it would've been better with even the night-shift. Although it would of been his specialty since for him—Nighttime was his escape. However, business tended to have slowed down a bit overtime, not to the point like it was non-existent, but to the point where a couple casual regulars would show up, all dressed-up and ready to order and all, then that would be kinda it. The male lifted up an eyebrow, tapping his finger repeitively on the cafe table, something now sparked up random thoughts to freely dance across his mind. Now that he thinks about it more, this place hasn't had too much of a serious business streak since a few measly months ago, as strange as that sounded to him. Basically, being stuck in the afternoon shift was like being stuck between a cookie and ice-cream, and only being given a cracker. All options were fine, but considering those said options, the one you have to take is pretty boring. 

But these times that he spent, alone inside a cafe shop, wasn't really all that terrible either, being left with just you, yourself, and I wasn't too much a bad thing. It left him to take time to actually...."think" about things. Which the regular life of a sophomore in college wouldn't have much time to do. He slowly would start to think about life in general, life's meaning, the friends he would accompany if he had any (which he did, but that was another story), his nosy cousin butting into his life, not to mention his younger sibling. The fact that this all decided to course through his mind now again as usual was a welcoming and troublesome thing which he felt was best to shake off, for now, inevitably it was gonna come up again and it wouldn't be so /easy/ to shake off, but that's something for another time, just saving it for another time.

His quiet tapping that added more than just a moment of audible sound to the silent shop was gradually stopping, he found it sorta funny how these observations were starting to become apparent again. He kept taking occasional glances around the area, it wasn't as top to par as other businesses, yet it manages to survive every day of it's time, like a ticking time-clock (that he almost feels like shooting a harpoon towards because besides his finger tapping that thing is starting to bother him), type of thing. He wondered what "he" saw in here here, besides the sporadic tumble-weeds he would notice and a few small spiders that lured their itty-bitty way inside, good thing that that one brunette would try to kill them all. Or at least have the bravery to try despite everyone else looking like they saw a skeleton walk up in here like it owned this place. He was surprised it didn't manage to close before he got here.

Soft footsteps were increasing in volume, meaning that someone was getting closer enough, jotting his eye's open the male jerked around in the seat, nearly falling on his bump from the sudden reaction as he wasn't too close from being on the edge of the chair. Leaving evident that he and his brother weren't the only people left behind here, or perhaps people were having a surprise party out of all times, he didn't know.  The person standing held up their hands in defense, holding onto a broom using their two strong fingers in their right hand. "Whoa whoa whoa this ain't a robbery...!" complained a feminine sounding voice, and the male's face dropped recognizing what it was, no, who it was.  
"....Sorry." He facepalmed and re-figured his position on the chair, the girl slowly placing down her hands as she kept her grasp on the broom, before shrugging her shoulders and putting it away in a corner, probably leaving that job for somebody else to handle. The female stood in front of him and stared down at him, her unique styled hair striking a familiarity inside him. "Are...You okay, or something?" she rolled off her casual-sense of tongue, one gaze at the name-tag on her apron proving this woman was Torid Larkyne. Well. Just, Tori, to pretty much everybody around here. Besides himself, that one random brunette that hung around here named "Edd" and held seniority around here, another brunette that would try to keep up with orders and try not to get too worked up to have an anxiety attack, his "twin" brother, a dark-haired ginger that recently got fired for accidental property damage, and another ginger-head that was a narcissist. Tori was a sitting duck in a cafe filled with male workers, didn't help that also said male workers almost held the same face and nearly held similar names. Which made the male himself reminded that somewhere around this time his smaller sibling was gonna make an buoyant entrance somehow and try to brighten everyone's day, he knew this because he—everybody—had to live through his blossoming emotions throughout the course of the day. He even had the ability to rub it on the customers who prompted up, he was like a contagious disease of  seventh heaven. Tori is kinda like that one mom-friend, and Edd that one dad-friend. He would of called her "Grand"mom-friend, but that earned him a whack to the head once. "..I'm fine." he trailed off, warming up a timid smile on his face as Tori let out a small sigh, and ruffled his hair a little. "We all know when your feeling like shit, Thomas." she muttered carelessly, or maybe that's how he read into it, because it was true. He let out a low chuckle and crossed his arms, spinning his body around gently in his chair and facing her. "..Or are you just stalking? Cause I know you do that sometimes." 

The girl rolled her eyes and laid a hint of sarcasm in her tone. "You're really bringing that /one/ story back again?"

"How am I not suppose too?" He jokingly retorted, striking a comeback that also had slight merit. "..Besides, it's over with and done as dead. Things move on. I try not to hold grudges..." He rolled off, laughing quietly as he knew he was getting the best out of the girl, and in return receiving a small huff from the lady in front of him, proving his slight victory in the matter."//You//, just need to go back to work, Tom." she insinuated, glancing over her shoulder as Thomas raised an eyebrow. "...You mean like what you're doing right now?" he mumbled, referring back to that dusted-off broom that was lying face-forward in the corner, shaking her head as she turned back to him. "I'm on break." she darkly proclaimed. "A few minutes ago you weren't." argued Tom. And in the midst of whatever this so-called fighting was, if it even was fighting at all and Thomas wanting to be a smartass in the moment, a boy with familiar shade of voided eye's was skipping through from outside the kitchen with the twiddle of delight in his eyes, almost favoring stars, gaining Thomas' attention as he glanced back around to face him. "...What's up with you?" He queried, although it was practiculary normal for his twin to be cheery, just the way it sparked up so suddenly this afternoon felt different. "LOOK!!" The male's sudden shout was grating, and loud, but it helped drag attention to what the hell was going on outside. Tori squinted her eyes a bit and focused on it as well, "..We have customers?" she uttered freely, cautiously making sure this wasn't a joke and yeah, it was real, people actually do inhabit this place on weekday afternoons, it wasn't abnormal anymore. The female worker eye's widened a little bit, alongside Thomas' who was already fixated on that door like a hawk's main target. 

Great, another set of fucking twins.


End file.
